In internal combustion engines a high compression ratio has a positive effect upon an efficiency of the internal compression engine. In internal combustion engines with external ignition, in particular gasoline engines that have a fixed compression ratio, the compression ratio, however, may only be selected high enough so that a so-called “knocking” of the internal combustion engine is prevented during full load operations. However, for much more prevalent partial load operations of the internal combustion engine, thus for a lower cylinder charge the compression ratio can be selected at a higher level without “knocking” occurring. The important partial load operations of an internal combustion engine can be improved when the compression ratio is variably adjustable. In order to adjust the compression ratio systems with variable connecting rod links are known which actuate an eccentrical adjustment arrangement of a connecting rod by hydraulically or mechanically actuatable switch valves.
A generic switch valve is described in DE 10 2012 112 462 A1. A tapping element of the switch valve element described therein is interlockable into switch valve positions by an interlocking ball and a spring, wherein the interlocking ball cooperates with two interlocking grooves configured in the tapping element. Reconfiguring the known switch valve is complex and expensive.